


Cat Tails

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho adopts a cat. Changmin is less than thrilled about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Tails

Changmin likes to think of himself as a pretty sensible man most of the time.

His sensibility is tested sorely when he starts into their van and pauses abruptly.

A cat is just casually sitting on the leather upholstery, chilling like it has every right to be there. The thing must have snuck in while the door was open. Changmin makes a swipe for it and it darts away, bushy white tail waving insultingly in his direction.

“Jung!”

Yunho’s head snaps up from his phone. “It wasn’t me,” he says automatically.

“What?”

“Oh I just thought – you only call me Jung when you’re mad at me. Or when we’re having sex.” Yunho’s brow furrows. “Baby, are you mad at me when we’re having sex?”

Changmin shrugs. “Sometimes.” He grabs Yunho’s arm and drags him towards the van. “Do something.”

Yunho’s face lights up like it’s fucking Christmas. “Oh what a pretty thing, oh you’re so cute. Come here kitty!”

The cat runs towards him like he’s a giant ball of wool it can’t wait to play with. Yunho picks it up and coos lovingly at it and it preens and purrs and butts his face with its furry head.

Changmin is going to throw up.

“Okay great, you caught it, now you can just – ”

Yunho turns wide eyes on him.

“ – Keep it forever?” Changmin finishes lamely, distracted.

The cat gives him a triumphant look.

“Wait what?” Changmin shakes his head, not sure what just happened.

Yunho starts meowing at it.

\- - -

Changmin takes Yunho’s plush lower lip between his teeth and tugs, earning a throaty moan and a squirm in response.

They’re curled up in bed, the blankets rucked up around them, and Yunho is on his back with Changmin on top of him. He’s pleasantly flushed and panting for it, arms looped around Changmin’s neck.

Changmin’s feeling pretty fucking fantastic about himself. He’s spent the day looking like a rockstar and now, at the end of it, he gets to pin this gorgeous, 6-foot-something hunk of a man beneath him and kiss him into incoherency. He coaxes Yunho’s mouth open with his tongue and smirks when Yunho shivers and arches up into him. Oh yeah, he is totally scoring tonight. He is the man. He –

The door creaks open. Out of the corner of his eye Changmin sees a white and grey furball pad into the room and come to a stop beside the bed. He tries to ignore it at first, but it just keeps sitting there, staring at him, silently judging, and he finally raises his head and glares at it.

“Go away,” he says.

Panting and dazed, Yunho turns his head and blinks at his cat.

“Oh no – Diamond, you can’t be in here while daddies are making out,” he says, sounding genuinely distressed. Changmin stares at him.

“You named it Diamond.”

“It’s a she,” Yunho says cheerfully. “And yes, I named her Diamond. It’s cute – I’m going to buy her a diamond collar to go with it.”

“It’s dumb,” Changmin says immediately. “And do you have any idea how expensive diamond collars are? Why would you waste money on that thing?”

“Are you calling me dumb?” Yunho pouts up at him.

“I’m calling the name dumb.”

Diamond licks a paw daintily and swishes her tail.

“Shoo,” Changmin tries to wave her off.

The cat ignores him and approaches the bed, meowing.

Yunho sighs and gently pushes Changmin away before rolling out from under him. He picks Diamond up and strokes her silky ears, cooing softly as he carries her out of the room.

Changmin groans and flops back on the bed.

 _I’m whipped,_  he thinks.  _No man in control of his own life would have let him keep that thing._

He doesn’t understand how Yunho does it – they spend all day taking care of things, of their image and their fans and their careers, and now they come home and have one more thing to take care of, one more responsibility on top of all the others. He doesn’t know how Yunho can give so much of himself to others, just give and give and ask for nothing in return.

“Doesn’t it get tiring?” he asks when Yunho comes back into the room.

“Doesn’t what get tiring?”

“Giving so much of yourself all the time.”

Yunho smiles, gets back into bed and curls up around him. “Why would it get tiring when I have you to take it all and keep it safe for me?”

Changmin is so whipped and he doesn’t give a fuck.

\- - -

Diamond drops a dead mouse at Yunho’s feet and looks up at him proudly.

“Did you catch that all by yourself?” Yunho coos. “Oh you smart kitty.”

“Gross,” Changmin says. Then, when Yunho continues to coo at his cat like it brought him the moon instead of a dead rodent – “You do know what it means when they bring you their kills, right?”

“Hm, what does it mean?” Yunho asks, cuddling a purring Diamond. A brand new diamond collar glitters at her throat.

“It means they think you’re too stupid to feed yourself.”

There’s a pause. Yunho holds Diamond up and beams at her. “Were you trying to feed me? You are the sweetest cat in the whole world.”

He proceeds to pepper her furry face with kisses. Disgusted, Changmin grabs a towel and heads for the shower.

“Get that thing out of my house,” he says, pointing at the rat.

“Technically this is my house,” Yunho points out.

Changmin sticks his head around the bathroom door and gives him a long, cool look.

“. . .I’ll get rid of it,” Yunho says quickly.

Later that night Changmin makes a whole thing of spaghetti carbonara for Yunho. Attracted by the smell, Diamond pads into the kitchen and stares up at him. Changmin aims a kick at her and she hisses.

Annoyed, he hisses back.

“Changminnie that smells amazing,” Yunho says, wandering into the kitchen with a towel slung around his shoulders. He’s fresh out of the shower and clad only in sweatpants, his torso naked and glistening.

Changmin gives Diamond a smug look, twirls spaghetti around a fork and spends a good hour feeding it slowly to Yunho while the cat watches.

\- - -

Yunho catches on eventually.

“Changmin,” he says during movie night. “Are you jealous of my cat?”

They’re sprawled together on the couch watching some action flick. Earlier Yunho had been playing with Diamond, but Changmin had forced him to put her down so he could lie down with his head in Yunho’s lap. He stiffens.

“No,” he says.

Changmin is absolutely, 100% jealous of Yunho’s cat.

Yunho runs his fingers through thick brown hair and shakes his head. “You’re so silly baby.”

“I’m not jealous of your cat,” Changmin snaps.

Yunho hums knowingly and moves his hand lower, massaging Changmin’s neck. Changmin bites back a moan as those long fingers find all the right spots and dig in. They shift so he’s on his stomach across Yunho’s lap and Yunho puts both hands on his back and  _kneads_. Changmin groans.

“Feels good,” he mumbles.

“Do you really hate her that much?” Yunho asks quietly.

“Hm?” Changmin isn’t paying attention – he’s too busy melting under Yunho’s magic fingers. After a while he rolls upright to straddle him and captures Yunho’s mouth, kissing him fiercely. Their hands clutch at each other, breath hot and mingling, the movie forgotten behind them.

\- - -

Yunho stands in his doorway with a diamond cat collar dangling from his fingers. He kicks his shoes off and wanders into the house, face glum and downturned.

“Where’s Diamond?” Changmin asks as soon as he sees him. Yunho sighs and places the collar on his dresser.

“I gave her to the animal shelter,” he says.

Changmin sits up and stares at him. “What? Why?”

Yunho can’t meet his eye. “I just think – you’re right, we don’t have time to take care of pets. And you’d get so annoyed about having to do stuff for her, which I totally understand, it’s not fair to ask you to do that extra work. I don’t want to fight so. . .it’s better this way.”

Changmin sort of hates cats.

He hates himself more for putting that look on Yunho’s face.

\- - -

_Why are pet products so fucking expensive?_

Changmin glares at a packet of cat food that costs, like, a million won and thinks he may need to re-evaluate just how much he loves Yunho.

Diamond meows at him from her carrier.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be home soon.”

The apartment is dark when he gets back. Changmin flicks on the hallway light as he walks in, puts Diamond’s carrier down and lets her out. She makes a beeline for the bedroom.

A moment later he hears Yunho’s exclamation of delight.

“Diamond! How – ”

Changmin stands in the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets. Yunho looks up from the wriggling, purring ball of cat in his arms and stares at him.

“But – I gave her to the shelter,” he says.

Changmin shrugs. “I brought her back.”

Yunho looks down and just strokes Diamond’s silky ears for a moment. Then he gets up, places her on the floor and approaches Changmin.

Changmin eyes him warily.

“Just because we don’t have time to take care of a pet doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try anyway,” he says.

Yunho cups his cheek. “You hate to lose at anything, don’t you.”

“I don’t care about the stupid cat,” Changmin blurts out. “I just care about making you happy.”

It’s probably the wrong thing to say at a moment almost guaranteed to earn him mindblowing thank you sex, but Yunho smiles and curls his arms around him and kisses him hot and sweet.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and Changmin feels like the greatest boyfriend ever.

Casually, he nudges Diamond out the door with his foot, closes it behind her and pulls Yunho down on the bed.   

 


End file.
